


Learning Of A Human

by IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics (faraandmera)



Series: GOT7 Gaurdian Angel AU [9]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Friendship, Gen, M/M, and not to anyone with a name, but hey bambam finally killed his target, death happens off screen, i say as i make them not happy, im not a good person, let them be happy, oh yeah death of main characters is mentiooned but not happening, slight background romantic relationships, that feel when your dead and dont remember being human but a human recognizes you, welcome aboard the angst train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9818462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics
Summary: Kunpimook doesn’t remember his human life. Jinyoung feels guilty that he knows more about it than Kunpimook does. The human that knows Kunpimook doesn’t help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in january of 2016
> 
> tumblr version: http://iamashamedofmyfanfics.tumblr.com/post/137677109145/

Jinyoung was usually pretty tolerant of Mark. Despite constantly getting in the way of Jinyoungs’ actual plans, he never tried to get Jinyoung in actual trouble. Which was probably why Jinyoung hadn’t broken one of his stupid fluffy blue-tinted wings.

“Are you stupid?!”

“Excuse me? I’m just doing my job.”

“By letting them both die?” Jinyoung threw his hands up and then motioned towards the human souls, who were freaking out, pretty reasonably. One of them was someone Jinyoung knew, not personally, but he did know them. They were supposed to cause his targets and the other person’s death. One out of two wouldn’t so be bad, but the fact that she died in the process was, well, the problem.

“I’m only supposed to stop your targets from dying.”

“What’s going on?!” One of the souls- this one Jinyoung also knew of, but not in the same way as the other. Actually, he sighed looking at them, he knew them both because of the same person.

“Shut up, guy, you were supposed to die, like, a year ago.” Jinyoung rolled his eyes at the panicked and angry response the soul gave.

That soul was Kunpimook’s target. The other was someone who had known said demon was he was human. Jinyoung would have been fine with that. He knew them both through Kunpimook, but it wouldn’t have been all that important if Kunpimook wasn’t there, happy to finally have killed his target.

“What are you so angry about, Jinyoung? Look, my target’s finally dead! I’m not going to be fired! Thanks for letting that happen, Mark.”

“Bambam?”

Everyone was frozen, Jinyoung clenched his teeth. Kunpimook, for his part, just looked surprised. It wasn’t his target- the one who was just standing there now- that had spoken. It was the other. Jinyoung didn’t know what to do about this.

Kunpimook was ‘born’ a demon. He didn’t have any memory of being human, and Jinyoung had been charged with making sure he did his job as a demon. Making sure that Kunpimook didn’t end up being cast back into the human world with no way to survive.

Kunpimook meeting someone from when he was human wasn’t something Jinyoung had ever thought of.

“Um, yes?”

“Bambam, why don’t you take your target? You need to get that credit as quick as possible, don’t you?” Mark offered, and Kunpimook frowned for a second before he eventually nodded. Grabbing his target by the arm, and disappearing with him. Jinyoung sighed in relief. Sure he’d have to explain something later, but for now it was better Kunpimook wasn’t around.

“What the hell is going on?” The other soul, a woman in her later forties yelled. A woman who had attempted to steal from and kill Jinyoung’s target- who had gotten away- and Kunpimook’s. To some success- one of them did die- though she died in the process. A woman who, more than twenty years before, Jinyoung had watched ruin his plans for one of his old targets by killing Kunpimook instead.

“You’re dead, obviously.” Jinyoung sighed, turned to Mark who he was sure was probably as confused as the soul was. “Hey, I’ll explain this to you later, but can you do me a favor?”

“A favor? For a demon?” Mark tried to sound like he was actually reluctant, but they both knew better. “Yeah.”

“Can you have a reaper take this one before Bam get’s back? I’d rather not chance him being upset about being killed by someone he doesn’t even remember.” Jinyoung would deal with the hit to his record he’d get for not turning any soul’s in later.

“How’d you-” The woman doesn’t get a chance to finish her sentence, Mark dragging her away. Jinyoung would thank Mark later. The angel maybe be in his way a lot, but he was being helpful now, at least.

 

“Wanna explain?” Kunpimook asks, arms crossed. “Jinyoung?”

“Not really.”

They don’t talk about it. Jinyoung doesn’t question Kunpimook’s lack of questions.

Kunpimook isn’t stupid. How does a recently dead human know his name? Recognize him? They must have known Kunpimook before he’d became a demon. Before he died. Before he forgot what being human was like. It’s sort of nice, even if he didn’t get to speak to the soul, to know he really _was_ human once.

“Something happened,” Kunpimook says, he’s quiet and leans his head against a building as he watches humans go about things.

“What’s that?” Yugyeom asks. His hood is down for once, the night sun-light free so he doesn’t have to worry about dying from the sunlight. Kunpimook doesn’t face the reaper, though, and closes his eyes.

“A human knew me.”

“You haven’t been a demon long,” Only as long as Yugyeom has been a reaper, they both think. Only as long as long as the life either of them remember. “You were human once.”

“I don’t remember,” Kunpimook breathes the words, presses his hands flat against the building behind him, and opens his eyes. “I have no idea who she was.”

“You _were_ ‘born’ a demon.” Yugyeom doesn’t know what to say. Kunpimook doesn’t know what he _expected_ him to say.

“Reapers don’t either. Remember being human, I mean.”

“We don’t,” Yugyeom confirms. Doesn’t need to, of course, they both know. It was something they had in common; that they don’t remember being human. Maybe they wished they did- wished they knew who they used to be- but they took comfort in each other, since neither knew.

“I’ve only been a demon twenty years,” Kunpimook starts, finally turning his head to face Yugyeom. “I’ve been a demon longer than I was human. You’d think I’d be okay with not knowing by now.”

“I’m not.”

“You too, huh?” It’s not really a question.

They stand in silence for a while. Watch people who can’t see them pass, breathe even though they don’t need to. Wonder which type of person they watch pass they would have been.

“My records still terrible. I only killed one target last year. The rest of them were just souls I took credit for, but they weren’t my target so they weren’t worth as much. There weren’t even that many of those either.”

“At least you finally got him.”

“I have a new target. I’m hoping to kill this one on the first try. You know, not go a year having someone avoid my nice car accident set-ups.”

“Good luck. This’ll be the first time I see you actually kill your own target.”

“Shut up,” Kunpimook manages to laugh, pushing away from the wall. “Today can be a lot of firsts then. First time I found out something about when I was human, first time you see me kill my own damned target.”

“Two doesn’t make it a day.”

“First time I’ve seen you at night, so when I can actually see your face.”

“Well if it’s three firsts, that’s a whole different story.” Yugyeom laughs when Kunpimook smacks him in the arm.

“THIEF!” Someone yells, neither of them turn. People scream, as the thief runs into the road. Tires screech as a driver tries not to hit them. People scream as they fail, and the thief rolls away, taking their last breaths.

Humans aren’t okay with people dying. Humans are worried when someone might die. Kunpimook and Yugyeom only turn around when the thief is dead and they can take his soul.

Yugyeom walks to the body, grabs them and pulls away, taking the soul with him. “Here, turn him in.”

“They _are_ my target,” Kunpimook smiles, takes the panicking human souls arm, and drags them away. When he returns Yugyeom is watching humans take care of the after-math of the situation.

“Welcome back.”

“Here,” Kunpimook pushes the soul towards Yugyeom, and Yugyeom catches them as they stumble. “Goodnight, Yugyeom.”

“Goodnight, Bambam.” Yugyeom is gone, the soul with him, and Kunpimook sighs.

The fact he can’t bring himself to face the aftermath gives him some hope. Maybe there’s still remnants of a human soul there, even though he’s a demon now.

 

“Who was she?” Mark asks Jinyoung, the next time they see each other. Jinyoung is waiting for a target he knows Mark will keep him from killing. “The one that knew Bam?”

“The person who killed him.”

“I gathered that. But killing someone doesn’t mean you know them. She knew him, and you knew that.”

“I…” Jinyoung looks guilty. It’s not something that fits a demon. Not one that had been a demon for more than a century, more than a couple even. Jinyoung shouldn’t feel guilty about humans. “She was a con artist, or something like that. I was going to use her to kill my target back then. But then there was Bambam.”

“I take it your target didn’t die?”

“Nope. They’re still alive, now. I gave up on that, because I was busy with Bambam. I don’t know what about, hadn’t been watching for that long, but she was angry with him and he was scared of her. For good reason. She killed him, I think to shut him up. From what I heard of her after that, they used to be friends.”

They had been close in age. Kunpimook reaching the end up his teen years, the woman in her early twenties. How she ended up there Jinyoung never knew or cared. How they ended up friends or how Kunpimook became someone she thought needed to die, he never knew. All he knew was that his target escaped and some higher-up made Kunpimook his responsibility.

If he had planned better, or if he had taken action a few minutes earlier, it was possible Jinyoung could have kept it from happening. Possible that Kunpimook wouldn’t have died, might even have still been alive now. The fact they’re friends now- that Kunpimook is someone he cares about- makes him feel guilty about it.

“You’re guilty.” Mark doesn’t need Jinyoung to say as much to realize. They haven’t known each other a long time. They aren’t really friends, either, constantly in each others way. Or just Mark in Jinyoung’s way. But they spend so much time together it’s hard not to understand the expression Jinyoung has.

“A little,” Jinyoung shrugs, tries not to show how much more he really is. “There’s my target. How are you going to stop me this time?”

“Who knows?” Mark is quick to know Jinyoung wants to change the topic. “How are you planing their death?”

“Who knows.”

If either of them know anything, that’s it. They know what’s going to happen to the human Jinyoung named his target. If they don’t know anything, it’s Kunpimook listening to them.

Somehow Kunpimook wishes he could be angry at Jinyoung. 

He can’t.


End file.
